


Nothing's gonna change my love for you

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 巴基始终认为史蒂夫深爱他。而史蒂夫确实深爱他。（改写复四结局）





	Nothing's gonna change my love for you

巴基并不知道自己在哪里。他周围什么都没有，没有天空，没有风，没有人，没有任何声音。他仿佛身处某种半明半昧的虚空之中，唯一的感觉就是来自脚下，他可以站着，不会坠落——这很好，他不喜欢坠落的感觉。他的视线之中什么都没有，他渴望看到一条界线，但是没有。他向前走，心里默默数着步数，他走了很多步，却和没有移动过一样，他眼前还是难以分辨天地万物的昏暗，他停下来，明白了这里没有阻碍，没有边界。

他也没有什么感觉，没有饥饿，没有疼痛，只是有点困。

他醒来的时候不知谁在说话。

“他不爱你。”那个声音说。

巴基抬头，但他什么也没有看到。“你说谁？”他问。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“哦，”巴基应了一声，声音平静，“他不会的。”

“你对他而言只是责任，等到你可以好好生活了，他就不会再陪着你了。”

巴基微微眯眼：“不，你大概没有被人爱过，也没有爱过人。”

“这不重要，”那个人似乎丝毫没有被巴基的话影响，“反正他会离开你的，因为他并不爱你。”

巴基拧起眉头，他知道这个声音说的不对，但他已经懒得去说什么了。他知道史蒂夫爱他，从他们还是少年时就知道了。这是他们两个人的事，别人只可以羡慕、赞美，或者嫉妒，但不可以否认和抹杀。

 

巴基再次睁开眼睛的时候，发现他可以看到其他的东西了。他看到1943年的博览会，灯光，音乐，烟花，各种稀奇古怪的发明，来来往往的人。

他看到自己侧过身子想和史蒂夫交流，但是史蒂夫已经不见了。

巴基的手臂抱在胸前，他看着那个穿着军装的自己跑来跑去。

“如果他爱你，他是不会丢下你的。”那个声音说。

“爱人并不意味着时时刻刻在一起，就像现在我也没有在他身边，我们都有其他想做的事，但这和相爱不冲突。”

那个声音“哼”了一声。

1943年他在招兵处找到了史蒂夫，他们吵了几句，然后及时收场，拥抱彼此，和缓下来。

“我一会儿就去找你。”史蒂夫说。

“可是他没有去找你。”那个声音说。

巴基撇撇嘴角：“他去了。”

“他没有。”

巴基皱着眉，看着穿着军装的自己心不在焉，左顾右盼，天亮了，他要上船了，史蒂夫始终没有出现。

巴基喃喃自语：“可是他去了……”

那个声音轻轻说：“那是你在骗自己。”

巴基摇头：“是你在骗我，你编造了一个幻相，试图让我相信史蒂夫并不爱我，我不知道你有什么目的，但试图扭曲史蒂夫爱我的这个事实的人一定不是好人。”

“你才不是好人呢。”那个声音生气了。

巴基低下头去，看着自己的手：“嗯，我也不是很好。”

 

第二次是巴基没有经历过的场景。

史蒂夫已经变成了一个大个子了，他的头发湿漉漉的，他有点喘：“我只需要一个名字，107团的詹姆斯·巴恩斯下士，请告诉我他是否还活着。”

卡特陪在他身边。

“那才是他爱的人。”

巴基嘲讽地弯起嘴角：“我不想和你说话，你太笨了。”

那个声音又生气了：“你才笨呢！我们走着瞧！”

菲利普斯上校说：“我今天签了无数吊唁信，但对这个名字没有印象，抱歉。”

巴基看到史蒂夫的神情陡然低落下去，他不知所措地站在营帐里，蓝眼睛里好多茫然。卡特站在他身后，关切地看着他。

“好吧，”巴基说，“这还是我第一次知道这些，尽管真假难辨，但看看还是挺好的。”

那个声音隔了一会儿才说：“你会发现没那么好的。”

史蒂夫和卡特并排坐着。

卡特说着话：“实验室里的兔子，跳舞的猴子，这就是你仅有的选择？你可以做得更多，史蒂夫。”

那个声音又出现了：“你知道这是什么意思吗？”

巴基点点头：“知道，她说的没错，史蒂夫确实可以做更多。”

“那不是重点！你看清楚，史蒂夫是因为她的鼓励才走上战场的！而你甚至还曾阻止他！”

“不对，”巴基说，“我们聊过，他说如果不是我他不会做出那么危险的事，穿越火力最重的战区，直冲三十英里——”

“那是因为你是他最好的朋友。”

“是的，同时也是他的心上人，他只会为我付出到这个地步。”

“可是是卡特鼓励他实现梦想。”

“鼓励他的人很多，后来的我也是。但一直试图保护他的人只有我。”

“胡扯。”

“是我这么多年一直陪在他身边，和他并肩作战。”

“那也只是友情。”

“没有人会对朋友说‘我会陪你一起走到最后’的，人们只对心爱的人说这种话。”

“乱讲！”

“噢，可怜的坏蛋声音，你找不到反驳的理由了。”

 

第三次是2014年了。洞察计划失败，身体中弹的史蒂夫过来咬紧牙关，用尽力气搬开一块巨大的钢架，冬日战士从快速地从钢架与玻璃板之间的缝隙中爬出来。

史蒂夫看着他，目光坚定又好像赌气一样地说：“你认识我。”

冬日战士狠狠挥拳：“我不认识！”

巴基后退一步，微摇着头：“这真糟糕。”

史蒂夫艰难地站起来：“巴基，你从小就认识我。”

冬日战士眼神闪烁，然后一拳甩在史蒂夫的脸上。

“一定很疼。”巴基皱着眉。

史蒂夫依然在说：“你的名字，是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

“闭嘴！”冬日战士冲过去打倒了史蒂夫。

巴基眼神复杂：“我当时很害怕，害怕清醒后无法面对自己。”他又问：“你为什么不说话了？陪我聊聊？”

那个声音这才响起：“快了，就快了。”

史蒂夫又一次站起来，他摘掉了头盔，整个人踉跄了几步，摇摇晃晃的。他固执地直视冬日战士的眼睛，说：“我不会和你打的。”与此同时，他松开手，盾牌从他手中掉下去，穿过一个豁口，从空中直直掉落下去。

巴基偏下头：“我第一次发现，他把盾牌扔掉了。你看，面对我时，他不要盾牌，他把一个无所遮蔽的自己留给我，就像小动物只对最亲近的人露出腹部一样。”

那个声音听上去很苦恼：“好了，你别说了，我们继续看吧。”

史蒂夫异常坚定：“你是我的朋友。”

那个声音瞬间兴奋：“听到了吗！朋友！他说朋友！”

巴基点头：“他说的没错，我确实是他的朋友啊。但这并不意味着我不可以同时成为他的校友、战友、心上人、梦中情人、爱人，以及以后的未婚夫、丈夫。”

“……他没说那些。”

“这是事实，他说不说都不会影响这些事实的存在。”

“他只说了朋友，所以你们只是朋友。”

巴基沉默了片刻，最后说：“建议你修读一下逻辑学。”

“……闭嘴。”

冬日战士正用力地殴打美国队长，一拳又一拳，打在史蒂夫的脸上。

“你看看你怎么对他的。”那个声音说。

“是啊，我也很抱歉。”巴基苦笑。

鼻青脸肿的史蒂夫声音虚弱：“那就完成它。因为我会陪你一起走到最后。”

巴基声音同情：“再次重申，没有人会对朋友这样承诺。三比零。”

然后史蒂夫掉下去了。

那个声音语气平淡：“你眼睁睁看着他去死。”

“不，我也跳下去了。”

“你没有，你在骗自己，亲爱的。”

“我把他从河里捞上来，然后给他做人工呼吸，他没事了我才离开的。”

“你还是离开了。”

“有些分离不可怕，是因为知道最终还会走到一起——以及你刚刚的话是变相承认了我跳下去了这件事。”

“……你离开后他都没有去找你。”

“看来你得补补课了，老兄。”

 

第四次也是巴基没有见过的场景。

“他都变成这样了，那更应由我去抓他。”史蒂夫说。

那个声音听上去在笑：“你看，他也认为你犯罪了。”

“不……”巴基笑着摇头，“他找到我后，我和他说我已经不再杀人了，他选择相信我。”

“但是这一瞬间，他是认为是你做的。”

巴基摇摇头，没有说话。

“我没有抓住他，”史蒂夫说，“这都是我的错。”

“这不是你的错。”

巴基和史蒂夫身边的山姆异口同声。

“好吧，我知道你有充足的理由，可这还是很危险。”山姆说。

史蒂夫盯着杯子：“换做是他，也会为我做这些的。”

巴基笑了一下：“你为什么又不说话了？你知道后来发生了什么吗？美国队长为了我成为了全球逃犯。”

“哼。”

山姆嚼着食物：“也许在1945年还有可能。”

“可这是我的责任。”史蒂夫说。

那个声音又得意了：“听见没有，责任！哈，责任！”

巴基眨眨眼。

 

第五次对巴基来说更加陌生。

史蒂夫穿得和宇航员一样，和他拥抱。他看到自己说：“我会想你的，伙计。”

“你为什么要那么说？”那个声音问。

巴基的脸上浮现出一种不解的神色：“你知道，通常的解释就是，那就是一句话，人们只要拥抱分别就常常会甩出这句话。但对我来说，这意味着，我一秒都不想和史蒂夫分开。”

“你够了。”

“我怀疑你恐同，奇怪声音。”

“我才没有怕你们！”那个声音反驳。

巴基笑了：“你这是在承认我和史蒂夫是同性恋，也就是在否定你前面说推崇的他和卡特。”

“你胡说！我没有！”

“你还挺可爱的。”

“你才可爱！你全家都可爱！”

“我全家就我和史蒂夫，我们两个确实都很可爱。”

“哼。”

几秒后的传送台并没有带回史蒂夫。但多了一个白发苍苍的老年男人坐在湖边，他戴着婚戒。

“你知道他是和卡特度过了一生吧。”

“你知道我会找到你然后揪下你的舌头和老二把他们绑在一起扔进马桶里冲掉吧。”

“你太暴力了。”

“你知道就好。”

“可他确实和卡特度过了一生。”

“你怎么证明？”巴基问。

“他会说的。”那个声音说。

苍老的史蒂夫说：“我不会告诉你的。”

巴基若有所思：“你们如果是一个团队分工合作的话，可以提前商量一下的，也许达不到我和史蒂夫那样默契，但会比现在好的，加油。”

“闭嘴！”

场景又变成了史蒂夫和佩姬在跳舞，在一栋房子里，音乐响起，他和佩姬贴在一起，慢慢旋转，然后亲吻。

巴基失笑：“你知道，这是假的。”

“这是真的。”

“这是假的。”

“真的，因为你可以适应新世纪了，甚至还在新世纪有了新的朋友，所以他放心地去过自己的生活了。”

“我就是他自己的生活。”

“你是他的责任。”

“我是他的爱情。”

“你只是他的朋友。”

“男朋友。”

“他不爱你，他丢下你。”

巴基摇头：“我不会相信你的，我对史蒂夫的认知只忠于我自己。我知道我是怀抱着怎样的心情对他说出‘我会一直陪你走到最后’的，我也了解史蒂夫，所以我也懂得他说出这句话意味着什么。我爱他，他也爱我。”

“他不爱你。”

“他爱我，你没有办法改变这一点，也没有办法改变我对这件事的坚信。”

“他不爱你。”

“他爱我。”

“他不爱你。”

巴基不说话了，他选择坐下来休息一会儿。

那个声音在锲而不舍地自言自语。

“他不爱你。”

“他丢下你。”

“你是他的责任。”

“你只是他的朋友。”

巴基舔舔嘴唇。

“他不爱你。”

巴基开口：“‘因为我会陪你一起走到最后。’”

“他丢下你。”

“‘因为我会陪你一起走到最后。’”

“你是他的责任。”

“‘因为我会陪你一起走到最后。’”

“你只是他的朋友。”

“‘因为我会陪你一起走到最后。’‘因为我会陪你一起走到最后。’‘因为我会陪你一起走到最后。’”

“啊！”那个声音怪叫一声，然后不再出现。

巴基等了很久，“嗨，你还在吗？”

没有声音回应他。

“啧，心理承受能力真差。”巴基说。

 

巴基再次醒来是被吵醒的。他睁开眼睛，看到史蒂夫，史蒂夫金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，以及他焦急的面容。他还看得蓝色的天空，白色的云，透过树叶投射下来的阳光，还有一些细碎的声音，风，鸟，昆虫，还有味道，大自然的味道和史蒂夫的味道。

“我的上帝啊，巴基，你终于醒了！”史蒂夫扶着他的头，看上去如释重负。

巴基眨眨眼，坐起来：“我好像做了一个梦。我梦见我在一个奇怪的地方，有奇怪的人，只露出声音，并不现身，他给我看好多片段，有些是真的，有些是我不知道真假的，他试图以此劝说我相信你不爱我。”

史蒂夫愣住了：“……那不是梦，巴基。”

“什么意思？”

“我看到了这一切。我是说，我能看到你，我看到你被逼着看那些鬼扯的东西，看到你被人哄骗，那个声音一直在试图让你相信我不爱你，或者你不爱我。真奇怪……”

“我很紧张，你知道吗？我很怕你会相信那些，相信我不爱你，”史蒂夫半是玩笑半是认真地自嘲，“那样我会很难过的。”

巴基直视他的眼睛：“我不信。”

“你的智慧卓绝惊人。”史蒂夫凑过去，亲下他的嘴角。巴基扣住他的后脑，让那个浅浅的吻变成了深吻。

“我不相信你不爱我，我不相信你会丢下我，我不相信我只是你的责任，我不相信我只是你的朋友。”

史蒂夫的眼睛弯起来：“我爱你，我不会丢下你，我从来没有要和佩姬度过一生，我的一生只属于你，我对山姆说的原话是，他是我爱的人，我一定要去见他，你是我的朋友，我最好的朋友，同时也是我的心上人。

“没有什么会改变我对你的爱，我的一切都属于你，这个制服下的身体，以及这个身体里的灵魂，都是你的。

我说过，我会一直陪你走到最后的，而且你知道，尽管我2014年才说出这句话，但在1934年我就已经拥有、并践行这句话了。”

巴基舒适地伸个懒腰：“你永远都能说出这些打动人的话，史蒂维，我也爱你，很爱你，最爱你。”

“我相信。”

“那现在能麻烦你告诉我一下，这是怎么回事吗？”

“……灵魂宝石，你跳了下去。”

巴基捂住眼睛：“真糟糕，我想起来了。”

“那一幕简直要杀了我，”史蒂夫脸色惨淡，“失去你，并且是噩梦重现。”

巴基眯起眼：“那你怎么会到这里来？我向上帝发誓，假如你又做了像驾驶飞机冲向冰原那样的傻事的话，我会狠狠揍你的！”他瞪着眼睛，用力揪着史蒂夫的衣领。

史蒂夫轻声说：“我做了个交易。”

“什么意思？”

“宝石和我做了个交易，假如你被那些画面欺骗了，粉碎了对于我们的爱的信心，我就会被永远困在那些幻境中，而你也会永远留在灵魂宝石里，我们都会化为它们力量的一部分。”

巴基深吸一口气，忍住想要在这张英俊的脸上挥拳的冲动：“这可有点冒险，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫面无表情地盯着他，突然伸手捏他的脸颊：“为了你，我愿意冒这个险。”

“而且，”他的手放下来，摩挲着巴基的胡子，他的蓝眼睛对着巴基的绿眼睛，温柔得好像全世界的爱都在他眼睛里了，“我相信你。”

巴基在愤怒与妥协之间最终选择了后者，他叹气，亲吻史蒂夫的手指：“而我相信你。”

史蒂夫站起来，对巴基伸出手：“回家了。”

巴基仰头，明晃晃的太阳照得他什么都看不清，但他还是看见了那只手，他握住，站起来，再次和史蒂夫并肩。他揽过史蒂夫的肩膀，声音里满是快乐与兴奋：“我就是再说一遍，我会一直陪你到最后的，伙计。”

“没问题。”史蒂夫用额头撞一下他的，两个人的额头都红肿起来，他们捂着额头，看着对方狼狈的模样，静止两秒，然后不约而同地哈哈大笑。

史蒂夫重新牵起巴基的手，十指相扣。“因为我也会一直陪你到最后的。”在踏上归途时，他说。

 

 全文完


End file.
